Genuine Yandere
by weewah
Summary: Yandere: A character who fits the archetype of being genuinely kind, loving, or gentle, but can suddenly switch to being aggressive or deranged. - Wikipedia. After years of being loners, and then years of being superficial, a twist of fate causes Hachiman and Yukino to reunite and form what appears to be a genuine relationship. Only to discover something horribly, horribly wrong...


**WARNING, WARNING! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT WARNING:**

 **I know I normally give a lot of useless warnings that turn out to not really be that necessary, but this one should probably be heeded. There's a fine line between Yandere "holy shit I want more!" and Yandere "holy shit you monster!", but I'm pretty sure this crosses it. Notice the lack of a humor tag that's normally found on my stories? That's a big red flag right there.**

 **So if you are someone who likes happy romances, this _REALLY_ isn't the story for you. Especially if you are a Yukino shipper. I have a pretty bad grasp of her character to begin with, and given the nature of this story, it's pretty much a given that she will be badly butchered.**

 **Unless you're 80k Hikigaya, in which case please _DO_ read this! Come get a delicious taste of your own medicine...**

* * *

I want something genuine.

Even if it was sour. Even if it was bitter. Even if it was disgusting. Even if it was poisonous.

But what if it was non-existent?

"Genuine things... do they actually exist?"

Ever since the elder Yukinoshita gave voice to them, those words had been rattling about inside my head.

That alone wouldn't change the fact that I wanted it.

But what would change was whether I could actually attain it.

Despite all my attempts to deny those words, the evidence surrounding me wormed its way into my head. Each and every time I looked at the cloud of superficiality surrounding Hayama's clique, and then compared it to my own relationships, the difference seemed to shrink.

And so I despaired.

If it wasn't possible to have something genuine, then what was the point in maintaining all of these social relationships?

I slowly lost interest in interacting with other people.

Before I noticed, the world around me had changed. The second year highschooler had become a second year university student, living by himself in a small apartment. All of my human relationships had been reset. And I laughed emptily. Taking superficial joy in the fact that I had let my relationships peacefully wither into dust, rather than choosing to chase a dream only to have it horribly butchered and shredded into a billion pieces like Miura's relationship with Hayama. After graduation, those two had a breakup so brutal that the gossip about it had even reached a loner like me. Though it was weird how Hayama was painted in a strangely positive light, whereas Miura was portrayed more like a psychotic Yandere stalker.

But the relationship between the two of them wasn't relevant. How could it be when even my own relationships weren't?

It wasn't until two years later that I found the solution.

...

It was a chance meeting. Or perhaps a destined reunion.

I came across the younger Yukinoshita in a bookstore, and we started reminiscing about our time in highschool.

It was a superficial conversation. Each of us advanced our own agendas, simply wishing to relish in the nostalgia of the old days we had glorified within our own memories, averting our eyes from the ultimately hollow and meaningless ending it had all come to. Or so it was supposed to be.

On a whim, Yukinoshita brought up the topic of my request that had never been fulfilled.

On a whim, I decided to answer it truthfully.

It was a matter from a past long gone, something that no longer mattered. Even if Yukinoshita found it disgusting and repulsive, we weren't likely to ever see each other again anyway since we went to different universities. Thus, for the first time ever, I explained my wretched wish in detail to another person, fully expecting her to berate me for being so foolish as to wish for something that didn't exist.

"How foolish," came the expected response. But I did not expect the words that came next, or the gentle expression she would use to convey them.

"If it doesn't exist, you can just create it."

At that moment, I felt like color had returned to my world. The despair-inducing statement by the elder Yukinoshita which had tormented my mind for the past few years was easily overwritten by that one sentence from her younger sister. It was such a simple solution, yet I had never considered it.

...

Before I knew it, my world had changed again.

I entered my third year.

Yukinoshita became Yukino.

The season changed from winter to spring.

And we created our genuine thing.

* * *

At this point, some of you may be wondering: Just what the hell is this damn riajuu going on about? Is he just trying to show off how happy and contented he is with his girlfriend? I didn't come here just to listen to this unrealistic wish-fulfillment scenario. What the heck happened to the old Hachiman, the loner among loners?

Then well, I would have to admit two things.

One, that I had changed drastically ever since I realized genuine things could be created. My eyes were no longer covered by cynicism-goggles.

And two, that I had embellished the story quite a bit. Even if it was genuine, it was often bitter, sour, and downright dangerous.

After all, along with Yukino came her family. There was Yukinoshita Haruno, a demon lord who had somehow found out about us despite all our attempts to hide it. Declaring that my new persona was the most boring person on the planet, she now spent her days concocting plans to provoke me and Yukino, hoping to revert me so she could see something fun.

Then there was the last boss duo, Mr and Mrs Yukinoshita. They had never liked the filthy commoner male who had snuck his way into Yukino's club back in highschool, and they weren't going to change their minds any time soon. Their existence was the whole reason we were keeping our relationship secret in the first place. Fortunately, the relationship between Yukinoshita Haruno and her parents were just as strained, if not worse, so she never shared any of the information she knew about us. In the minds of Mr and Mrs Yukinoshita, their Yukino was just a tool who was currently engaged and would eventually be married off to the Hayamas, consolidating the bond between their two famillies.

But that was fine. Being hidden would not change the fact that what we had was genuine. And contrary to her parents' inhumane plans that ignored the will of all the participants, Yukino and I had our own plans. Fake IDs, a hidden stockpile of money, decoy travel plans to every country in the world... we were quietly preparing everything we needed to elope after we graduated.

We just needed to endure for another year. Soon, we would be free from their tyranny.

That said, there was one thing that was troubling me. I had thought that I was the only one whose behavior had changed, but if these hidden camera photos her sister kept sending me were real, Yukino's behavior was definitely changing too.

Bluntly speaking, they were photos that struck terror into my heart. Inside them were pictures of Yukino, making expressions I had never seen before. Having a joyful smile while wielding a kitchen knife with superb skill. Having a creepy smile while staring at photos in her highschool yearbook.

I knew the elder Yukinoshita was just trying to get a reaction out of me, so I had dug out my old contact list and tracked down a software-proficient chuunibyou I had never wished to see again, but even he couldn't find any signs that the photos had been doctored.

On the contrary, I instead began to see signs from my interactions with Yukino. Signs which suggested the photos were real.

It was little things. The look in Yukino's eyes. The way she called me. The small nuances in her words. My fear intensified. The science-oriented chuunibyou tried to convince me that it was just something called 'confirmation bias', and that I shouldn't be worried about it, but what did he know? He wasn't the one whose world was in danger of a horrifying collapse, a sudden untimely end.

The old me would have just sunk into denial. He would have convinced himself that everything was as expected, and that there was nothing much he could do about it. He would avoid confrontation and just let things take their course, even if it meant losing the genuine thing he had worked so hard to create. Rather, he would even convince himself that the thing he thought was genuine never existed in the first place. And so, he would continue to stagnate in a superficial relationship, and preserve a false sense of peace until everything withered away into nothing.

But I was different now.

Even if it was dangerous. Even if it was scary. Even if it went against every rational cell in my brain.

The superficial had to be cut apart to make way for our genuine thing.

I decided to confront her and seek out the truth.

* * *

It was a stormy afternoon.

Yukino had arrived at my apartment fully drenched, and was currently taking a shower to warm herself up.

It was the perfect opportunity.

Even if I had decided to confront her, it would be the height of folly to do so unprepared.

Quietly, I moved through the rooms, collecting and hiding every item whose appearance suggested it could be used to slash, pierce, or crush someone.

I didn't really believe that the situation would progress in that direction, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Yukino was currently naked and unarmed, and it was best to keep it that way by hiding everything that could be used as a weapon. In the worst case scenario, I would at least have the advantage since I knew where all the weapons were.

Next, I checked the locks on the door. The state of the windows. I had to confirm the possible escape routes. If things went south, they could mean the difference between life and death.

Everything was ready.

Now we just needed to talk.

And hopefully, it would turn out that everything was all in my head.

* * *

After a few minutes, Yukino walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a simple bathrobe. Normally, my heartbeat would have been sent into chaos at such a sight, but right now it was already in chaos from a completely different emotion.

Noticing that I wasn't looking at her figure with my normal, lust-filled expression, Yukino became confused and asked.

"Hachiman, what's wrong?"

Giving the door one last glance, I steeled myself.

"Yukino, we need to talk."

Motioning towards the dining room table, the two of us sat down across from each other.

Normally, Yukino would have proceeded to make us some cups of piping hot tea to enjoy, but this wasn't the time for that. Considering how nervous I was, there was a good chance that any tea would find itself spilled all over me. And in a twist of irony, I would end up doing myself in despite taking all these precautions.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

I gulped.

This was the last chance.

I could still turn back now, pretend that I never noticed, and live happily with a superficial sense of peace.

If I wanted, the only thing separating me from a world of pleasure was my ego and a flimsy bathrobe.

But I chose to push forward.

I didn't want that sham of superficiality. I wanted something genuine.

Even if it was insane. Even if it would lead to ruin.

"Yukino, do you remember my request?"

She nodded solemnly, urging me to continue. She still seemed confused by the sudden seriousness in my voice, but it seemed she had decided to hear me out before making any rash decisions. Good.

"I want something genuine. Even if it is unsightly. Even if it is unpleasant. I will still want it. That's why..."

I reached into my pocket and took out the photos, placing them all on the table for Yukino to see.

"...please explain these."

For the first time in a long while, I saw Yukino's face contort into a mixture of shock and horror as she responded with a trembling voice.

"W-Where did you get these?"

I had expected this question. Now, I could dodge the question by saying something shifty like "I have my sources", but that would only complicate matters. I wanted honesty from Yukino, so it was best to be honest as well.

So my answer was: "Your elder sister."

"Th-That... that is... you know she's just trying to provoke you right?"

A plausible argument that unfortunately, I had already considered. Rather than easing my suspicions, my fears only intensified from the fact that her eyes were swimming as she said it.

But I displayed a calm exterior and continued as if I was unshaken.

"Doesn't matter. I already had Zaimokuza check them."

"Zaimokuza-kun..."

I could almost see the look of realization as it sunk into Yukino's face. Despite the fact that he was looked down on by everyone, Zaimokuza's affinity with computer software was ridiculously high. At least, he was probably better than everyone in our year. Really, if he just gave up on those ridiculous 'creative urges' of his, he could easily become a software engineer instead of a NEET when he graduates.

Thus a photo certified by Zaimokuza was undeniable proof.

I waited patiently for Yukino to collect herself, but was ready to take action at any moment if the situation called for it.

Suddenly, she jumped up and placed her hands on the table.

"E-Even so, these photos don't mean anything! Nee-san was just cherry picking to make it look like that!"

I shifted uncomfortably, adjusting the cushion of my seat in hopes of finding a more comfortable position. This was more nerve-wrecking than I had anticipated.

Cherry picking. Another concept Zaimokuza had so nicely suggested was the case. Really, Zaimokuza was turning out to be a such a wealth of scientific knowledge these days, it was hard to believe he was destined to become an unemployed man who would ultimately die a virgin.

My train of thought kept going off on tangents, a bad habit from my highschool days when I lived in denial, but in this case it was useful for keeping my emotions in check. After all, when thinking about Zaimokuza, there was only one emotion that one could possibly feel: Disgust. Every other emotion would be suppressed, allowing you to keep calm.

Or so I tried to delude myself, but frankly, I was at my limit. Cherry picking was the idea of picking only a select few highly biased data points so as to intentionally make things seem a certain way. But the problem here wasn't how the data points were chosen, it was the fact that these data points even existed.

Since Yukino was showing signs of becoming hysterical, I stood up as well.

Grabbing her elbows, I restrained the movement of her arms.

Staring into her eyes, I pressed her for the truth.

"Really?"

She gulped.

Visibly.

In those photos was a side of Yukino I had never seen. A side I never knew existed.

But that was okay. As long as she was honest, it didn't matter. I would accept all sides of her.

Even if they were unpleasant. Even if they made me feel fear.

As long as she remained my genuine thing.

"Really," she replied, frantically nodding her head to emphasize her point. "Believe me, Hachiman. I would never lie to you."

...

"Hachiman?"

I remained silent.

The truth of the matter was still slowly sinking in.

Yukino never lies. There was a time when I truly believed that.

My grip on her elbows tightened.

"Hachiman? You... you're hurting me."

I snapped out of my daze and looked at the Yukino wincing before me.

The expression she was directing at me was one she had never pointed at me before.

...

I looked at the Yukinos in the photos.

Also expressions she had never shown me before.

...

I had been on the receiving end of scorn. Pity. Disgust. Anger. Shock. Negative emotions that I probably deserved.

The Yukinos in the photos displayed levels of joy. Bliss. Contentment. Love. Positive emotions I have never succeeded in putting on her face.

...

Between the various Yukinos, I could no longer tell which one was genuine.

The Yukino laughing joyously while she chopped carrots with Hayama at her side, acting like a pair of newlyweds preparing dinner together.

The Yukino grinning creepily as she stared at a photo of Hayama in her yearbook.

Or the Yukino in front of me, giving me an expression I could only describe with one word.

Fear.

The one emotion I felt when I saw those photos, the fear that she would leave me.

The fact that an unbridgeable distance had opened up between our hearts ironically caused our emotions to synchronize.

...

I let go of Yukino and returned to my seat. Yukino looked like she had just dodged a bullet. But that wasn't it.

That wasn't it at all.

If anything, it was the worst case scenario.

...

As I thought, her family had turned her against me. We should have eloped much sooner, as soon as we reunited.

Why had I given the Yukinoshitas and the Hayamas a chance to do this?

But it still wasn't too late. We could still elope together.

Even if it was wrong. Even if it was forceful.

I could still get my hands on my genuine thing.

I gave the escape routes a final look.

The door was properly locked. Multiple times over.

The windows were bolted shut.

...

I looked at Yukino. My genuine thing.

Stilll unarmed, equipped with only a bathrobe that gave her negligible protection.

And still completely clueless about where she could find anything to defend herself with.

...

I made my resolve.

Even if it was broken. Even if it was maimed. Even if it was decapitated.

I **_WILL_** have my genuine thing.

Yukino was **_STILL_** going to elope with me.

Even if she had to come along in separately packaged parts.

I pulled out the knife I had hidden under the cushion of my seat.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Butchered.**

 **...**

 **I warned you! You didn't listen!**

 **Well I bet you didn't see _THAT_ coming did you?!**

 **...**

 **Frankly, I had this idea way back when BigKokujin first published his Yandere story. But I never wrote it out because I figured it was kinda crossing the line. I know this fandom has plenty of taboo fics involving student-teacher relationships, NTR, incest, and even selfcest, but even so, first degree murder was kinda out there. And my soul gem was generally too covered with false positivity to write something this hideous.  
**

 **Then End of The Road happened.**

 **So yeah, back when I was reading BigKokujin's yandere fic, my first thought was actually: "this isn't right..." Because out of the entire Oregairu cast, the one who is most yandere of all isn't Yui or Yukino. It's not even Shizuka. It's 8man himself. Look at that Genuine speech. Sheer madness lurks beneath its surface. Even if it's bitter and sour and poisonous he still wants it? Then when does he not want it? Does it even need to be alive and healthy? Does it even need all its body parts?**

 **At that point, all I needed was a target. And the Yukino shippers gave me one. All of those Yukino fanfics... every last one of them... repeatedly calling Yukino "8man's genuine thing" over and over. I realize a lot of people think "Genuine" = "True Love", and that's probably how the 3 girls who heard 8man interpreted it, but I really can't see it that way. It's probably nowhere near as sick as I presented it here, but considering 8man's monologue leading up to it, "Genuine" definitely isn't something good and pure. At least, I very much hope Watari doesn't make it that way.**

 **P.S. End of The Road ruined Iroha, and this story ruined 8man, so they are OTP again! Except well, that story's Iroha will die if she stays near this 8man, so their love fortune is really 0 X_x.**

* * *

 **Also, I'm still busy with real life. Before I can continue any of my fluffy stories, I need to push two more magical girls off the brink of despair so I can use their grief seeds to heal my soul... wait where's everyone going? I'm not a dangerous person I swear! Come back and leave a review!**

 ***Glances at seat cushion*.**


End file.
